


Sportacus loved

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: Robbie confesses his love to Sportacus on Valentines day





	Sportacus loved

Sportacus loved  
Sportacus was doing his morning rounds when he sees the tall villain sitting on his favorite bench. "Hello Robbie, what are you doing up so early?" *Robbie sighed* "oh sport, i have to tell you something but I don't know how." *Robbie stood up and ran back to his lair* Sportacus was confused and shrugged his shoulders and continued. Meanwhile Robbie went down his tube and cried.' Why did I tell him! ' Robbie paced around. Robbie got an idea. He started to work on some suits, one for him and one for Sportacus. Meanwhile Sportacus came over to play with the kids. Ziggy was stuck to a tree, stingy was taking all of the soccer balls, Trixie was trying to stop him, pixel and Stephanie was trying to get ziggy off of the tree. Sportacus was just standing there thinking about Robbie. The kids calmed down when they see him standing still. Robbie snuck by and went to talk to bessie. "Hello Robbie, what a nice surprise." "Hi Bessie, i need you to distract sportacus all day. I have a plan to tell him that I love him. Id ask the mayor but he would ruin the surprise." Bessie laughs. "Well of course ill help. I think love is a beautiful thing no matter who it is." They hug and Robbie goes home as Sportacus was being distracted by Bessie. Robbie finished the suits and went to talk to the kids. "Hey kids, i need your help." "Oh yeah? With what" Stephanie said. "I have a plan to tell Sportacus how i feel about him. The truth is that i love him." The kids all went aww. "Pinkie you will bring him to his airship, pixel you will bring him to the school, ziggy will bring him to the cake shop, stingy you will bring him to here, and Trixie you will help me put flowers on this arch." The kids go to their posts and Robbie put the suit for Sportacus in the airship and then finished the arch. "Ok Trixie go tell Stephanie and bessie that its on. I have to go get ready." Trixie ran off and Robbie went to get ready. He then went to the arch and waited. Sportacus was running all around town in a very nice suit. He stopped under the arch and Robbie held Sportacus's hands and said "for many months you have been here and as soon as I saw you i felt something I've never felt before, i was unsure of how to act, i know now that it was love i was feeling. What im trying to say is that i love you, more than a friend." Sportacus leans in and kisses Robbie. "Oh Robbie, i love you too, more than friends. I want to date you." They kiss more, even Bessie and the Mayor kiss. The kids were disgusted. The sun set and the kids went home. Sportacus and Robbie sat on the bench and talked, a few hours later Sportacus went home with Robbie and fell asleep.


End file.
